Observations
by Kawaii-Omake
Summary: A fluffy piece of work on what Luffy realizes about Nami.


Observations  
>A Luffy x Nami One Shot<br>One Piece is owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

.o.o.o.

In the past two years, Luffy had noticed a few things about Nami.

The first is her attitude towards pirates.

He remembers the first time he met the navigator, she told him that she hated pirates. When he told her he was one, it followed up with a cold stare. She claimed that pirates were only good at taking away things that she loved and that she would never be one of them. Although he didn't know about her past at the time, he still wanted her to be part of his crew.

Just cause he wanted to.

Now Nami embraces the pirate life after her village was saved from Arlong's terrorism. He can recall the times her eyes would sparkle whenever the word 'gold' is mentioned, and how the crew yelled at her for wanting a reward from Vivi for saving Alabasta.

Usopp fell off his duck twice.

He chuckles whenever he remembers that.

The second thing Luffy noticed about Nami is her reliability.

Although he knows that Nami is always reliable, he realizes throughout their adventures how Nami would delegate the crew. When they were sent upwards from the whirlpool to head to Sky Island, it was Nami who ensured everyone that they would be safe, and was the one who made Going Merry land safely on the clouds.

She was different compared to before.

He remembers getting angry at Nami for betraying him, when she gave him to Buggy the Clown in an attempt to steal his treasure. How devious she looked, as she gave him a wink before (temporarily) joining sides with the enemy. He remembers how furious he got, as he tried to gnaw away the bars of the cage.

_That girl is not going to be in my crew!_

Though he changed his mind when he saw Nami stop the cannon's flames with her own bare hands.

The third thing that Luffy noticed is probably the most important thing about Nami.

Her love for her nakama.

He remembers back when they were in Nami's village how none of the crewmembers wanted to retrieve Nami back. It was during the time when Sanji had just joined the crew, and Nami had betrayed them all by stealing their ship and treasures. Nobody wanted to go after her, and it was up to Luffy to make the final decision.

"_I want Nami to be my navigator… and no one else!"_

However, no matter how much he wanted to believe in Nami, he wasn't sure how to react when he heard that Nami had suposedly killed Usopp. He had walked away when her sister wanted to tell the others about Nami's past life, in order to think about the next choice of actions.

Surely Nami wasn't like that.

She hated pirates for taking other people's lives. So why would she do what she hated the most?

His intuition was right when he saw Nami on the floor, stabbing herself in the arm. He remembers how desperate she looked, as she threw sand at him and tried to get him to leave her village. He also recalls just standing there, waiting for her to say the magic words before leaping into action.

"_Luffy… h-help me."_

Kicking Arlong's ass was one of the most enjoyable things Luffy ever experienced.

As he remembers these things, he takes a peek under his straw hat to look at the girl, who is currently talking to Robin.

Through these past two years, Luffy noticed that Nami was the type of girl to never give up. Even if she had to be tricky to get the things she wanted, the one thing she always put before her money was her nakama.

She cried whenever a member was hurt, and felt anger when someone insulted them. She took the job as treasurer and made sure that the ship was always carrying a certain amount of money, so that they could buy provisions for the next time they docked. She was cheerful. She was encouraging.

She was beautiful.

She was his nakama, and there was no way in hell he would let someone steal her away from him.

Not even if they baited him with the most delicious meat on the planet.

Those were the three main things that Luffy had noticed about Nami. He had never been aware of anything else, until the two years passed and the Straw Hat Pirates met up once more.

Not only did Nami change on the inside.

But it seemed that her outsides had changed too.

"OI! NAMI!"

"Neh, Luffy?"

"When did your boobs get so big?

"…I-Idiot!"

.o.o.o.

**Author's End Notes:**

… You know I just had to mention the ending. I think everyone noticed her chest after the time skip. I just felt like I should also comment on it xD

I haven't written fanfiction in so long. OH MY.

Sanji: KAWAII-SWAN WANTS REVIEWS!

Make a comment? :3


End file.
